otra cara de la luna
by Jane Cullen Weasley
Summary: Bella nunca saltó del acantilado. Alice no volvió a buscarla. Edward no fue a Volterra. Cinco años pasaron desde que los Cullen se fueron, ¿Qué pasará cuando decidan volver?
1. Chapter 1

**holaaaaaa**

**acá estoy, con una historia nueva; espero que les guste, hace mucho que me ronda la cabeza. **

**BPOV**

****_" Colocó la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla, de modo que mi rostro quedó atrapado entre sus manos._

_- Bella- susurró._

_Yo clavé en él mi mirada, no era mi Jacob, pero podía serlo, era mi consuelo, mi puerto seguro, y en ese preciso momento, yo podía elegir que me perteneciera. "*_

sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, ¿o era yo quién se estiraba hacia él?

nuestros ojos lentamente se cerraron mientras nuestros labios se encontraban en una sutil caricia.

mis manos se enroscaron al rededor de su cuello mientras las suyas se afianzaban en mi cintura. un beso sucedió al otro y otro, hasta que a ambos nos faltó el aire.

nuestras frentes juntas, nuestros ojos explorando los del otro, nuestros labios apenas separados.

en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, supe que Jake era mi otra mitad, que si el mundo fuese racional y ni los vampiros ni los hombres lobo existieran, él y yo habríamos terminado juntos, porque era tan fácil como respirar.

no estaba segura de amarlo, pero podía llegar a hacerlo; estaba rota, desarmada, sufriendo, y él podía arreglarme; con el tiempo lo hizo, en gran parte. entonces me quedé con él, prometiéndome amarlo. entonces, hace cinco años, dije -sí, quiero- y me convertí en Bella Black. y hace cuatro años, tuvimos a nuestra preciosa Ellie.

**A/N : *extracto de luna nueva**

**me encantaría saber qué piensan de la historia, y si quieren que la siga o no, trataré de actualizar vendetta entre esta noche y mañana de mañana.**

**saludos!**

**Jane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: este es el segundo cap, me disculpo si encuentran el primer capitulo (o algún otro) corto, es sólo que a veces al estar escribiendo como que pienso que le agrega suspenso o algo así cortar el cap en cierto punto; no se, soy un poco rara XD. Espero que les guste, y espero poder ponerle titulo a los caps, pero me cuesta horrores D: **

**Gracias a l s que dejaron rr, marcaron como favorito (esta o cualquier historia) etc. realmente me hace sonreír mucho :) **

**Disfruten! **

_**Jane.**_

**BPOV **

**- ¡mami! -** escuché en el segundo en el que crucé la puerta de la casa de Émily. Ella cuidaba a Ellie en las tardes, mientras Jake y yo estábamos en el trabajo.

**- ¡Ellie! -** saludé yo, dejando las bolsas de la compra en el suelo y alzando a mi pequeña **- ¿Te portaste bien con la tía Émily hoy? -** pregunté haciéndole cosquillas.

**-¡Sí! ¡Hicimos panecillos de arándanos! -** contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja; Ellie heredó de mi el placer por cocinar.

**- Sí, 14 docenas de panecillos, y aún no terminamos de cocinar - **dijo Émily, desde la encimera que dividía la cocina del comedor.

**- traje los huevos y las papas - **le dije, dejando a Ellie en el suelo **- que dices si nosotras vamos a la cocina y Ellie mira televisión en la sala - ** comenté, necesitaba hablar con Émily.

**- creo que es una buena idea -** comentó, ayudándome con las bolsas, dirigiéndonos hacia la cocina.

-** esta es una de esas veces donde no puedo elegir, porque ustedes quieren hablar a solas ¿cierto? - ** preguntó Ellie, haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios.

-** exacto cielo -** contesté, sonriendo y besando su frente, su puchero se deshizo y su mirada se iluminó.

-** ¡voy a ver dora la exploradora! -** gritó, mientras corría a la sala.

Émily y yo comenzamos a movernos por la cocina, buscando las cosas para hacer huevos revueltos y papas fritas. La manada venía a cenar hoy, y eran muchos lobos a los que alimentar. - **¿Émily?** - llamé su atención susurrando, para evitar que Ellie nos oyera. - **¿crees que podamos hablar? - **bueno, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero eso era normal ¿cierto?

-**claro, ¿está todo bien? -** preguntó, con una arruga de preocupación en el rostro.

- ** no, es que, ¿podrían cuidar a Ellie esta noche? tengo que hablar con Jake, y creo que será mejor si sólo estamos nosotros dos -** dije de un tirón, el gesto de Emily cambió a uno de duda primero, tratando de entender que pasaba, y luego a uno de entendimiento, sabiendo leer mi expresión De repente me estaba abrazando con fuerza, por supuesto que le correspondí el abrazo.

-** ¡Bella, no lo puedo creer! ¿Hace cuanto sabes? ¿De cuantos meses estás? - **agradecí que no gritara, después de todo Ellie estaba a una delgada pared de distancia, y no sería la mejor manera de decirle que tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

**- aún no tengo una fecha segura, tengo una cita con el doctor el martes que viene -** contesté entre susurros, mientras escuchamos las risas de Embry, Jared y Quil, solían ser los primeros en llegar, nada los alejaba de los panecillos.

**JPOV**

**- ¿Sam? - **llamé, entrando en el taller, ya habíamos cerrado, pero él solía quedarse un poco más arreglando algo pequeño, o terminando un cambio de aceite.

**- ¡Aquí! - **escuché desde debajo de una camioneta, me acerqué y noté sus pies sobresaliendo por debajo. - **¿Pasa algo? -** preguntó, poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus manos en un trapo; su seño se frunció un poco al notar mi expresión. La culpabilidad me estaba matando, esto era muy difícil, por eso no cambié en todo el día, manteniéndome alejado del pensamiento colectivo de la manada. Ellos lo sabrían al instante, al igual que Sam lo supo después de un rato de mirarme. -** tiene que ser esta noche Jake, no vas a guardarte algo así, no creo que a Émily le moleste cuidar a Ellie por hoy. Vamos, los demás ya deben de estar allá. - **su seño estaba fruncido, él entendía mi dilema, cuán difícil esto iba a ser, para ambos, lo único que espero, es que Bella no se enfade demasiado.

**- ¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa si, qué hago si se enfada tanto que no quiere que Ellie me vea más? - ** en el minuto en el que expresé mi temor supe que era ridículo, Bella nunca me apartaría de mi hija.

**- sabes perfectamente que eso es ridículo Jake, Bella nunca haría algo así - **

**- tienes razón, es solo que, me siento tan mal Sam; ella sufrió tanto ya; no quiero que pase por algo así otra vez - **mis ojos estaban fijos en mis zapatos, definitivamente iba a ser difícil. Quería muchísimo a Bella, incluso la amé tanto tiempo, pero ahora… ahora ya nada era lo mismo.

-  
**- ¡Hola pequeña! -** exclamé abrazando y besando a Ellie en cuanto entramos a la casa de Sam, vi a Bella hablando con Émily en el fondo de la sala, tomé un muffin y me dirigí hacia allí, saludándolas, y pidiéndole a Émily un segundo para Hablar con Bella -** Bella, necesitamos hablar esta noche, Sam dijo que no hay problema con que Ellie se quede aquí, ¿está bien? - ** pregunté, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Tenía que bajar los nervios. Ella me miro extrañada y me contestó

**- si, de hecho yo le había pedido a Émily lo mismo, esperaba hablar con tigo esta noche -** su seño se frunció un poco por la preocupación, en su mirada veía clara la duda de si me encontraba bien; desvié la mirada, no podría mirar fijo a esos posos chocolate sin decir todo en ese momento; y no eran ni el tiempo ni el lugar. **- Jake, estás bien? - **la pregunta del millón; porque sí, me sentía una mierda al admitirlo, pero estaba bien, mucho mas que bien, increíblemente genial; y el sentirme así, me hacia precisamente estar mal. Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos por apenas unos segundos y luego desvié la mirada, la culpabilidad me estaba matando -**si, solo un poco cansado, ¿que dices si cenamos en casa?-** sentía la mirada de Sam clavada en mi nuca, tenía que salir de ahí, llegar a casa y blanquear las cosas, explicarle, rogar por su perdon si fuese necesario, pero tenía que ser en ese instante, no podía soportar estar a su lado y no decirle.

Me miró extrañada, con el seño aún fruncido, y asintió, buscando mis ojos con los suyos, no la dejé, no podía mirarla fijo sin que la culpabilidad me matara. Le sonreí, pero la alegría no se reflejó en mis ojos, saludamos a los chicos, nos disculpamos y le dimos las buenas noches a Ellie, recordándole que se portara bien y les hiciera caso a Sam y Émily. Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto, el viaje pasó en un silencio tenso, llegamos a la casa, a unos bloques de la de charlie, cerca de la push y cerca de él, para que Ellie pudiese ver a sus abuelos cuando quisiera.

Bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa, mi espalda se pegó a la puerta y mis ojos se cerraron, esto iba a ser difícil.

-**¿Qué es Jake? Sólo dime, por favor, esto me está matando y realmente prefiero que me lo digas, sea lo que sea, pero ahora, no soporto este silencio, que no me mires a los ojos, por el amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera me besaste cuando llegaste hoy! Así que sólo dime, por favor, qué es lo que pasa - **por primera vez en el día miré sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate de los cuales me había enamorado hace ya tanto, esos que ahora estaban humedecidos, pero no dejaban caer las lágrimas. Su mirada era suplicante, agónica inclusive; le estaba haciendo daño, y estaba por causarle mucho más.

a/n:No me odien! Se que tarde muchisimo, y no voy a poner excusas por que no se lo merecen, realmente me disculpo y pido perdón, voy a tratar de actualizar al menos una vez por semana, domingo o lunes, una o las dos historias, pero una vez x semana hay cap. Nuevo de alguna de las dos seguro, grasias por leer, espero que les guste!

¿Qué piensan que es lo que Jake quiere decirle? Besos!

Jane


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaa; perdooon, me atrase unos días pero acá esta el cap. Besus!

Jane

**Jake pov**

…_y estaba por causarle mucho más…_

**- Mejor siéntate Bella -** mi vos salió en un susurro apenas audible, pero mis ojos ya no abandonaban los suyos.

**- Hay no, no no no no, dime que no es lo que pienso Jake -** su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su bello rostro **- dime que no…-** se sentó en el sofá y cubrió su rostro con las manos; me partía al medio verla así, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer por ella, el daño estaba echo y era irremediable. Me acerqué a ella y la abrasé, su rostro se hundió en el hueco de mi cuello y sus lágrimas mojaron mi camiseta pero no me importó

**- realmente lo siento Bella, de verdad que si, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ello, te juro que traté per….-** su mano se posó sobre mis labios.

-** se que no lo manejas Jake, pero es que, oh dios, esto es malo -** desvió la mirada y se levantó rumbo a la cocina. La seguí y la vi de espaldas a mi, lavándose la cara en la bacha de la cocina - **cuándo?** - preguntó tratando de esconder el tono quebradizo de su voz.

- **esta tarde, fui a Port Angels a tramitar la compra de unas partes para el taller, y estaba ahí; me miró a los ojos y de repente… no puedo explicarlo -** mi culpabilidad se escuchaba en cada palabra que salía de mis labios; me sentía como una mierda por esto.

Se volteó y me abrazó, de todas las cosas que esperaba que hiciera, esta definitivamente no era una de ellas.

**- no es tu culpa Jake, lo entiendo, sólo, sólo dame un poco de tiempo si? Ni siquiera se como vamos a explicarle a Ellie que ya no vamos a vivir juntos, mucho menos cuando…-** la sentí tensarse y se alejó de mi. Fruncí el seño preocupado, una de sus manos estaba sobre su boca, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo indebido, me miró con una tristeza profunda en sus ojos y nuevas gotitas saladas cayendo por su rostro **- oh no no no no, esto está mal - **susurró, sus ojos bailaban como si siguiesen imágenes dentro de su cabeza, como si tratase algún tipo de escenario de cómo podría terminar esta conversación, como si tuviese que decirme algo muy malo…

**- que pasó Bella? -** preocupado me acerqué a ella, extendiendo mi mano hasta su hombro en un gesto de cariño; sus ojos ya no estaban llenos únicamente de tristeza, sino que poseían también cierto grado de pánico.- **Bells?** -

**- Jake, cuando tu llegaste hoy yo ya le había pedido a Émily que cuidara a Ellie esta noche, porque había algo importante que te tenía que decir, algo que no podía esperar a mañana, y ahora esto hace todo tan complicado; oh dioses lo lamento, pero hasta ayer todo era distinto y estaba tan feliz, y pensé que tu ibas a estar feliz también, pero…-** sus divagaciones se detuvieron y me miró fijo a los ojos **- Jake, estoy embarazada. **

La palabra retumbó en mi cabeza un par de veces, como un eco incómodo que no termina de apagarse; estaba decidido, era la peor mierda del mundo, mi esposa embarazada y yo contándole que me enamoré perdidamente de otra persona, esto era malo, muy malo.

**Alice pov**

Con los años me había digamos que acostumbrado a las visiones de bella en partes; aún no las entendía, pero ya no me mareaban tanto cuando llegaban.

Desde que nos fuimos mantuve un ojo en Bella, para saber cómo estaba, para saber si nos necesitaba, era mi mejor amiga después de todo. Pero cuando estas visiones entrecortadas de ella empezaron a llegar me asusté, así que una noche, mientras Jasper y yo estábamos en México, decidí que estos dolores de cabeza de visiones no servían para cuidar de ella. Luego de unos largos meses de hablarlo y convencer a Jasper, logré que me dejara ir a verla.

***flash back***

Llegué a Forks durante la noche, y seguí su olor hasta la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaban alegres voces desde dentro, entre ellas reconocí las de Bella y Charlie mezcladas con otras que no logré distinguir.

**- owwww Bells, el anillo es hermoso! - **decía una mujer

**- lo se, y es a la vez tan simple, por eso lo amo -** la voz de Bella estaba cargada de emociones, y lo entendí, las difusas visiones sobre vestidos, Bella caminando por un pequeño pasillo borroneado en mi visión… Bella estaba prometida, se iba a casar.

Escuché la puerta del patio trasero abrirse y en un santiamén las dos patas delanteras de un lobo enorme de pelaje marrón estaban sobre mis hombros; puede escuchar los pesados pasos de otros tres rondando la escena. Los colmillos del marrón estaban demasiado cerca para mi gusto, y el gruñido que crecía dentro del lobo resultaba bastante amenazador.

**- soy una Cullen! Suéltame o rompe el tratado! - **exclame en un tono neutro, si gritaba podía alertar a los humanos dentro de la casa y si bien sabía que susurrando el lobito iba a escucharme, quería imponerme de algún modo. Sus patas dejaron mis hombros y se volvió hacia los otros tres que estaban aún entre los árboles, sin hacer ningún movimiento muy brusco me senté al estilo indio, mirándolos a todos. El marrón parecía enfadado, pero cuando el de pelaje negro mostró los dientes, de un salto se entremezcló con los árboles. Me puse de pie pero entonces…

**- quédate quieta!-** eso venía desde los árboles; me esperaba algo así por su parte; me sorprendió, aún así, el saber que había lobos otra vez, según teníamos entendido, la última generación de lobos hace bastante que descansaba ya, pero siendo el caso que hace algunos años hayamos vuelto a instalarnos en Forks, tal vez comenzamos una transformación sin saberlo.

Un hombre salió de entre los árboles, usando unos tenis y unas bermudas, su piel cobriza se confundía entre la maleza pero mi vista lo ubicaba rápidamente. Se quedó a cierta distancia, la necesaria para transformarse y atacar de ser necesario, supuse. **- quién eres? -** preguntó, mirándome con una gran cantidad de odio **- si el estúpido chupasangres de Cullen te envía, lamento decirte que no te voy a dejar acercarte más que esto a ella -** su amenaza era clara, un paso más en dirección a la casa y las patas del lobo estarían otra vez sobre mis hombros; probablemente sus colmillos también.

**- soy Alice Cullen! -** Respondí -** vengo por mi cuenta separada de mi familia, Bella y yo fuimos amigas, sólo me preocupo por ella!-** su mirada dejaba en claro que no confiaba ni pizca en mi, pero el tratado lo obligaba a no atacarme.

**- ella esta bien, es feliz, se va a casar, es más de lo que necesitas saber, ahora vete! **- gruñó en mi dirección, _con eso tendrá que bastarme_ pensé y corrí a una velocidad humana en dirección contraria a la casa y el grupo de lobos; cuando los perdí de vista aceleré, corrí hasta Port Angels donde Jasper me esperaba.

**- y? -** me preguntó luego de abrazarme y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y luego me acurruqué sobre su regazo.

**- creo que quiero ir a pasar una temporada a la casa de mamá y papá otra vez, que dices? -** le pregunté sonriendo. Lo que había pasado esa noche no tenía por que interrumpir nuestras vidas, Bella estaba bien, y a salvo en cierto punto, si algo muy malo llegase a pasar estoy segura de poder verlo, o casi segura, pero mientras nada pase, una temporada en familia estaría bien.

**- a donde tu quieras ir, yo voy. - **dijo Jasper y me beso tiernamente.

***fin flash back***

yyy aparecieron Alice y Jasper!, dentro de poco van a ir apareciendo el resto de los Cullen, espero que les haya gustado el cap, un beso enormeeeeee

_Jane_

_ps: reviews?_


End file.
